


how long?

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: talking and tearing each other's clothes off.  Sometimes literally.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 42





	how long?

"How long?" Crowley asks. His pupils are blown black and enormous with lust, lying back on the bed on his elbows, and Aziraphale is trying desperately, without success, _not_ to use a miracle to get the fantastic but ridiculously tight jeans off. "How long could I have had you, Angel?"

"Since Rome, I think. You didn't notice my awkward flirting? How do you get these off? I mean, they look absolutely marvelous on you and they show off your bottom like mad, but you can't get the blasted things _off_, Crowley. And I mean, the _oysters._ I thought the invitation was obvious."

Crowley blinks, and then laughs. "Tear 'em off, I don't care, I've got others. You were looking at my arse?"

Aziraphale does tear them off, a wild, desperate tearing, and throws the remnants across the room. "I was. And it's a marvelous one, too."

"Well, fair, I suppose." Crowley just miracles Aziraphale's clothes away. "I was checking you out. I've been checking you out longer than there've been libraries."

"Since before Rome?" Aziraphale raises an eyebrow and licks down Crowley's neck.

"Sssince Eden." He hisses in the angel's ear, flips them over, and nips on the lobe gently.


End file.
